bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelic Champion Nadore
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50766 |no = 1053 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 176 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 20, 24, 28, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |normal_distribute = 12, 9, 8, 5, 17, 12, 8, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |bb_distribute = 13, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 18, 11, 9, 8, 6, 5, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |sbb_distribute = 11, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 15, 10, 8, 7, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 86, 89, 92, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119 |ubb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 15, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A being always mentioned with the Sacred Lance. No one was ever able to tell what type of being Nadore was, but there is no doubt that her existence influenced the course of human history. A literary work found recently during a survey of Ishgria tells of a demon legend in which she appears. According to it, whoever holds the Sacred Lance in their possession will gain the power to change the world. However, the end of such legend also states that Nadore refused to become anyone's property, setting out to change the world on her own accord. |summon = I don't think. The lance guides me and its bearer. That means I'm strong enough to control my thoughts. |fusion = Those who know the essence of power, have not forsaken their hearts. Please continue making me stronger. |evolution = You've evolved me yet again. Along with the Sacred Lance. Let us save the world together then. | hp_base = 5310 |atk_base = 1932 |def_base = 1892 |rec_base = 1787 | hp_lord = 6982 |atk_lord = 2406 |def_lord = 2354 |rec_lord = 2221 | hp_anima = 7874 |rec_anima = 1983 |atk_breaker = 2644 |def_breaker = 2116 |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = 2592 |rec_guardian = 2102 | hp_oracle = |def_oracle = 2235 |rec_oracle = 2578 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Radiant Deity's Commandment |lsdescription = 30% boost to HP & boosts Atk when HP high, boosts Def when HP low |lsnote = 1% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining & 1% boost to Def per 1% HP lost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Lance of Light: Parousia |bbdescription = 15 combo Light attack on all enemies, boost to Atk, Def and Rec & damage dealt to weaker elements for Light type for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% boost & 75% elemental damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Dea Geirskogul |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts Light elemental damage & damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 120% boost, 75% elemental damage & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Treasure: Sacred Lance |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to HP remaining), heals HP fully to all allies & all damage received is reduced to 1 for 1 turn |ubbnote = 1200% + 1000% x HP / max base HP |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Subordinate Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Greatly boosts elemental damage & boosts Atk, Def when damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns |esnote = 50% elemental damage & 50% boost after 10,000 damage is taken |evofrom = 50765 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Nadore3 }}